Forbidden Love
by catlynarya
Summary: Hermione is forbidden to see Harry.


**Forbidden Love**

A/N : This is written for the Houses Competition. I own no part of HP universe and make no money from this story.

House : Ravenclaw

Year : 2

Category : bonus

Prompts :

[Theme] Forbidden love - A positive love connection that is frowned upon or has been forbidden by one or more people/parties.

[Colour]Smaragdine

[Speech] "What makes you think I understand?"

Word Count : 1743

A/N : I do not own HP or anything in the universe. I make no money from this story.

This is a muggledom AU.

* * *

"You will not see him again," the man said to his daughter.

"Why, father? I don't understand," the girl asked.

"I forbid it, that's why, Hermione," the gray-haired man nearly shouted.

"You don't even know him," she answered. Her brown hair swirling around her with the shake of her head.

"Hermione, that's enough. I don't need to know him. I know the type. All dressed in black doing whatever he pleases with no care to the rules or consequences. He's trouble, Hermione, and I forbid you to see him ever again," her father stated, matter-of-factly.

"Fine!" Hermione exclaimed and stomped up the stairs to her room, slamming the door. Her father just didn't understand. She flung herself onto the smaragdine-quilt-covered bed, newly surrounded by stuffed animals. Absently, she picked up an emerald green frog and hugged it to her chest. She muttered to herself about her father being unreasonable. She was _in love_. How could he forbid this? She was almost 18, did she really have to listen to him anymore and do what he says? Yes, she did, at least until her birthday. She couldn't wait until she was old enough to be considered an adult and be able to get out on her own. Then she could see who she wanted whenever she wanted.

Her bedroom door opened slowly and she saw her mother's head peeking around the door. "Hi, mum," she said flatly.

"Hey, honey," the older woman said, venturing on into the room and sitting on the bed beside her daughter. "Your father is just looking out for you. He doesn't want you to get hurt." She tried to reassure Hermione by smoothing her hand over Hermione's hair.

"He doesn't even know Harry, mum. How can he just judge him like that? Harry's great. He's never been mean to me, and I love him so much, mum," Hermione said, sniffling a little as tears began to form.

"Oh, honey, I know you think you love him. You are so young and still have a lot to give before settling down with someone," her mother told her.

"I'm not planning on marry him tomorrow, mum. I just want to go out and have fun with him, without dad breathing down my neck and criticizing everything about him. He's not even giving Harry a chance," Hermione moaned, rolling over onto her stomach on the smaragdine quilt.

"Dear, your father will always look out for you. He just wants what's best for you. You have to make your own choices and mistakes. Yes, your father will yell and scream and demand, but in the end, it is your choice," her mother said. "I'm going down to finish dinner now."

Hermione looked over her shoulder and watched her mother leave. ' _Mum's right. It is my choice, and I choose Harry,'_ Hermione thought to herself. She wiped the small tears from her eyes, her resolve in place. She would go out tonight and meet with Harry. Picking up her cell phone, she typed out the message to Harry, telling him to meet her in the park.

Sighing, she hugged the emerald frog closer to her and rose from the bed to go down to help her mother with dinner. In the kitchen, her father refused to meet her eyes and glowered at the newspaper in his hands, pretending to read it.

* * *

Across town, a muffled whistle sounded and a boy reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Seeing the alert that he had a message, he tapped the phone's screen a few times and brought the message up. He smiled after reading it. She wanted to meet tonight.

He turned back to the pizza dough in front of him, and tossed it up into the air, spinning it as it left his hands. Tossing it several more times, he decided it was the correct size and placed it on the pan. Spreading the sauce over it and then adding cheese and the other toppings that the customer had ordered, he then slid the pizza into the oven to bake. Turning back to the counter, he picked up the next ticket and began making that pizza, starting with the dough.

He enjoyed his work. Yeah, it was hot and sweaty, but it was satisfying seeing his creation placed onto a table in front of someone and then watching them enjoy that first bite. He loved cooking of any kind and couldn't wait until he could own his own place and make different types of food for people.

After a few hours, he slipped the smaragdine apron over his head and clocked out. "I'm heading out, Draco. I'll see you tomorrow," he said to his boss as he passed by the office.

"Hey, Harry, nice work tonight. There were tons of compliments on the food," Draco told him.

"Thanks," Harry said, as he pulled on his black leather jacket and stepped out into the night. He walked to the park with a light step. His life seemed to going right for once. For years, he was bounced around from foster home to foster home and most of them were not very nice places to live. He hated having to move every few months. The foster families always took his silence as him being moody and a hoodlum. He just didn't want to talk to them and get to know them because he knew they would be picking up the phone soon and shipping off to some other foster family.

He saw her before she saw him. She was the reason he was making an effort with the family he was with now. Hermione, in her smaragdine green jacket, sitting on the swing, waiting for him. She dragged her feet as the swing moved back and forth. He knew something was up.

Walking up behind her, he slid his hands around her waist and leaned forward to place a kiss on her cheek. "Hey, beautiful," he whispered.

Hermione smiled slightly and turned to face him. "Hey," she said, her smile fading.

Harry dropped to his knees in front of her, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"My father," she began, looking into Harry's emerald green eyes. "He is forbidding me to see you." Tears began slipping down her cheeks.

Harry chuckled, "Like he could stop you. You are almost 18, as am I, and when that happens, he has no say in what you do." He leaned forward a placed a small kiss on her lips. "I love you and you love me. That is all that matters. Your father can't tell you who to love."

Hermione sniffled and nodded. He was right. He was always right. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her to hold her tightly to him. "He was just so mad when I left the house tonight, but mum said it was fine."

Harry rubbed her back to reassure her that everything would be okay. Suddenly, blue lights flashed around them and a voice was heard to say, "Step away from the girl and put your hands up."

Harry put his hands up and backed away from Hermione as she spun around and saw two police officers with their guns pointed at Harry. "What's this all about? He's done nothing wrong," she shouted.

"We had a report of a kidnapping. Are you alright, young lady?" the man with the flashlight stated as he shined the light in her face.

"I am perfectly fine, or will be as soon as you get that light out of my eyes. I was not kidnapped. I came here of my own free will," Hermione explained.

Harry closed his eyes, realizing what was happening. "Hermione, it's okay. This will all work out fine," he said to her, his smaradine eyes pleading with her to not make this worse by putting up a fight.

"Harry, no, it's not right," she cried. "This is all my father's doing. He did this to keep us away from each other."

"Ma'am, if what you say is true, it will all come out with the judge. However, I do have to take him in," one of the officers said, putting his gun away and getting his handcuffs out. He walked over to Harry and placed the cuffs on his wrists and began leading him to the police car.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione, I love you. Remember that always. This will all work out, I promise. I'm not going to leave you," Harry said as he was placed into the back of the police car.

"I love you, Harry. I will fix this," she said and turned away to go home. She began running and ran all the way, bursting through the front door, startling her mother.

"Hermione!" her mother exclaimed, a hand over her heart.

Hermione ignored her and charged over to stand in front of her father. "How could you?" she shouted.

"How could I what, dear?" her father asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know! Harry was just arrested for kidnapping me, when you know good and well that I went to meet him willingly! You only called for his arrest because I refuse to stop seeing him!" she screamed at her father.

"Herbert, you didn't," her mother admonished.

"Oh, don't start Margaret. Hermione is bad enough. He's a hoodlum. A no-good boy who will never amount to anything," Herbert said, turning to face his daughter. "I told you that you were not to see him again and you defied me. I did what I had to do to keep you away from him. I knew you would understand eventually."

"What makes you think I understand? You had my boyfriend arrested for kidnapping me just because he isn't what you want for me. Well, I'm sorry, I'm not going to stop seeing him. I love him and he loves me. So, unless you go over to that police station right now and clear all this up and drop whatever charges you have against him, I am leaving and you will never see me again," Hermione stated and crossed her arms.

Herbert looked at his daughter, the smaragdine jacket she was wearing heaving up and down with her breaths. He sighed. He and Margaret had done too good of a job raising her to be a strong woman. He shook his head and walked to the door, grabbing his jacket and keys on his way out.


End file.
